


Nick Granger and the Legend of The Boy Who Lived

by Maxine_Rocketta



Series: Legends of Magic Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Harry, Extended Granger Family, For Want of a Nail, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry Potter's adoptive family doesn't quite care for Dumbledore, Independent Harry, No character bashing, Noble Slytherin Harry, Slightly Manipulative Dumbledore, Well-Meaning Dumbledore, Wizard Dudley Durseley, slight timeline change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine_Rocketta/pseuds/Maxine_Rocketta
Summary: Dumbledore’s gamble with Petunia didn’t work,  he never counted on the fact that her fear and hatred of the wizarding world at her doorstep would overpower her feelings about her sister.  He never considered that Petunia loving her sister could mean passing off her son to someone else for his own good. Now Nick Granger of Richmond, Virginia learns that he was once the mysterious survivor of a deadly curse, and hailed as a hero among wizards.  But Nick Granger and the famous Harry Potter might as well be completely different people.





	1. The Grangers of Richmond

**Author's Note:**

> Since Independent! Harry fics with serious creative liberties on magic are a trend , I decided to try my hand at it. I take some American Wizarding lore and add some personal touches like dual-wood wands and different forms of wands.

Petunia knew Mrs. Figg was a witch, she knew the signs.  She never told Vernon of course, there was no need, and to be entirely honest as much as she hated magic, Ms. Figg was a nice old lady.  Petunia didn’t have the heart to expose the poor old woman to his nastier side.  That was a bit of a difference between her and her husband. She was aware by now that Vernon was narrow minded and mocked what he didn’t understand.  

He hated magic because it was different and unnatural.  Petunia hated magic because she had  _ seen _ it first hand and watched it tear away her sister.  She hated magic because she feared it.  And now,  it had killed her sister and her brother and law and left her with their son. She gently traced the scar on his forehead, sensing that it would not only doom him to a life of hardship but would put anybody close to him in danger.  She didn’t hate him or her sister, but she had to think about what was best for her and her family.  She had many bitter memories about Lily and felt that she wasn’t the best person to raise this child.  She didn’t want whatever killed her sister to come for the rest of her family.

That was why she was walking down the street to deliver the boy to Mrs. Figg, to tell her she couldn’t.  For her family’s sake and the boy’s she couldn’t, and she knew she shouldn’t.  Vernon spoke of trying to smash the magic out of him, and she knew she couldn’t do this.    She resented Dumbledore for asking her, of all people.  She held the boy closer to her for warmth as she walked up  to Ms. Figgs’ porch and rang the bell.  

“.....Petunia?”  

“Please ...take him.  I can’t do this.  I can’t take him.”

“...what?”   


“I can’t take Harry Potter in.” She said, knowing that if Ms Figg was a witch she would know the name.  “My sister and I never really got along.  This is going to make my family a target and it wouldn’t be fair to him either.”  Ms. Figg frowned and took the baby gently. 

“Dumbledore won’t be pleased…”

“Who cares?  He thinks he can dump a child on my doorstep knowing everything he’s up against, and ask me to just get over years of bitterness?”  she said.  “I don’t know what he’s playing at-”

“I’ll tell him thank you.” Ms Figg sounded icy.

“He would have never been happy” Petunia said.”You know it. He...he deserves to be happy.” 

Ms. Figg hesitated and her expression softened. “I understand.”  

*****

Harry Potter never lived forgotten in a corner of cupboard in the Dursley home, treated as their dirty secret and forced to bear their burden of his aunt’s bitterness until the age of eleven.  Because some witches and wizards decided not to go through Dumbledore, but instead to go through more traditional avenues and connections of hers in the muggle community to get him adopted.  Because of a minor forgotten detail during the process, Harry Potter didn’t experience the burden of being Harry Potter, at least not during his early years.

Nicodemus “Nick” Granger was adopted by a couple who came to visit family from across the ocean, and were looking into adopting a child, since they could no longer have any more.  He was the now the middle child, with a slightly older brother and a younger sister.  His new parents were university professors at a fairly large school with a nice house and more than enough to provide their children-all of them- with what they needed. 

Some families might have considered Nick unusual but to many in the community he was a fairly regular child, only...uncannily lucky.  He had a knack for getting himself, and occasionally his brother and sister out of trouble.  Sometimes things he needed like a pencil or his gameboy would be pulled to him as if by some invisible force.  He wasn’t popular at school but he certainly wasn’t unpopular, especially with the rumor that he was “lucky”.  This rumor, for a short time resulted in many kids wanting to hang out with him in hopes of luck rubbing off on him.  

It got annoying very quickly as he didn’t have much in common with these kids, and it felt shallow,  With the help of his brother and sister Nick staged several ‘unlucky’ incidents until they left him alone.  That was how he preferred things. Not hated, but not adored.  Just left alone.  

His brother and sister both had things they were specifically good at. For Ben, it was computers and technology.  He would mess with computers, and build them with the help of uncles and aunts and with all the odd occurrences he caused with them he learned to fix computer and video game problems.  For Juley, it was arts and creative projects.  Beads, markers, origami and making things seemed to be what she was especially adept at.  Nick spent plenty of time doing those things with them but didn’t feel like he got much better.   

For now he had sports.  He went from miniature golf and baseball to soccer and street hockey.  It was something he felt more confident at that could be his, as it was something neither of his siblings would touch.  Still he occasionally felt like the invisible middle child. Neither as responsible and rule abiding as Ben or as impulsive and free spirited as Juley. He was just, Nick Granger, the middle kid. 

The three of them went to a fairly nice private school near the university their parents worked at, and every day when their school was over, they walked down to the University of Richmond and wandered around the campus, occasionally sitting in on classes where they were allowed. The university had a lot of entertainment to offer for them.  

Both Nick’s siblings eventually showed some trace of unusual abilities that they had confided in him and each other.  Ben had made computers glitch in ways that they both knew computers weren’t supposed to and also made them do what he wanted, as if by magic. Juley had on several occasions made her appearance change , as well as made illusions from her own wild imagination.  These abilities became a secret they shared along with their very practical English cousin Hermione. .  Recently, Hermione wrote them saying she got them as well and didn’t know why or how she got them. 

Hermione was very bossy and practical, the daughter of dentists, and always liked to have an explanation for things.  She and Ben often debated about things as he too enjoyed learning but tended to have a more open minded view of things than she did and both could be very stubborn.  Juley and Hermione often clashed a bit because of the sheer difference of their personality.  Nick found it endlessly amusing to watch Hermione try to reason with Juley’s whims and ‘strikes of inspiration’ and the two had heated arguments about the existence of unicorns.  The last time they spoke however Hermione seemed quite nervous.  It seemed as if these new discoveries had her world shaken.  

The three of them made their way across to the university discussing the matter of their cousin’s last letter.  Nick was remembering the last letter she sent about the reading she had done on ESP.  

“If she has it, then we have it too” Ben said.  

“I really hadn’t thought of that Ben, thank you” Nick said dryly.

“Very funny.  But seriously think about it.  It does all add up.  It comes out when the mind is going through stress...think about all the incidents, your haircut… the broken computer I fixed.  We were all freaked out when it happened!”

“Not true” Juley said , walking on a stone wall above them.  “I don’t feel scared of anything when I change my appearance.”  

“...yeah well surely you did the first time you noticed it?” 

“....I don’t know, can’t remember”  She said. 

“I do. You came into the kitchen with green hair crying that you’d been cursed.”  Nick said with a laugh.  It had been quite an interesting incident.  The green faded out as suddenly as it came, and their parents wondered if it was just something in the shampoo. They wrote a displeased letter to the manufacturers and never bought that brand again.  However they were at a loss when they started noticing fluctuations in her eye color. Juley was told to keep it under control but she still managed to use it once in awhile, or gradually shifting her features.  Neither Nick nor Ben believed that she ‘just got freckles from hanging out in the sun’. Especially since she had gone on about how she envied her 2nd grade crush’s cute freckles a week earlier. 

“Well I don’t anymore. So you’re wrong!” Juley said stubbornly.  

“No-”

“Please don’t start” Nick said, interrupting another fight before it started.  They walked along the sidewalk, and Nick kept a wary eye on his older brother and younger sister until they no longer showed signs of getting in an argument.    
“Well I mean what are we going to do with these abilities” Ben said quietly. Nick shrugged

“Deal with them, I guess” Nick said, “Try not to let people know about them”

“Guys, guys!” Juley jumped off the ledge and stood in front of them. “How are you not thinking of making the most of this”

“Keep your voice down!” Both brothers hissed. 

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! We could...like...fight crime or something! Nick’s super lucky, Ben is a computer whisperer and I can make illusions!” she said. 

“...yeah, probably not lucky enough to save all of your butts if we get into trouble.” Nick said shaking his head.  “We wouldn’t last a second against some madman with a gun.”

“Well fine” Juley huffed and walked ahead. “You guys keep your boring secrets.  I’m going to become a real life Sailor Moon.  I’ll see y’all later I gotta check out the supply shop!” She ran off in another direction.  

Nick watched and shook his head, hoping she didn’t try anything crazy by herself. He and Ben continued in silence both of them probably thinking about what lied ahead for them in this situation.  

“Do you think Hermione might be onto something, with this ESP thing” Nick asked.

“Kind of.  I mean it’s the only answer that makes sense”  Ben shrugged. The two of them made their way to the next building before Ben took off for the computer tech classes and Nick kept walking along.  He eventually walked into the science and math building and sat in on a science lecture , in the back of his room.  He didn’t really listen to the lecture, his mind was stuck on the letters and the suggestion of ESP. It wasn’t long before the class was dismissed and he was scrawling all his questions on a piece of paper and pondering the answers.  

“Nick? You alright there?” Professor Burchett came over to him as the class had dispersed.  He was a family friend who occasionally came over for coffee.  He was unmarried and had no children.  Their parents had told the children when he ran into some personal ‘issues’ that he was homosexual and had faced a lot of discrimination for it in his last hometown.  “The others ran off huh? Usually you three stick together like peas in a pod”

“Oh..yeah” he nodded caught up in his thoughts.  “I’m fine… just...preoccupied I guess” 

“Anything you want to talk about?”  Professor Burchett asked. Nick considered opening up but thought better of it.

“No I’m fine” he said. “Thanks though”  He grabbed his notebook and bag and stood up.

“Well if you ever need to talk, my door’s always open” he said, before looking up at the clock , “ _ eeexcept _ after 5 because I need to get home, hurry up now”  Nick heaved the backpack on his back and left the lecture hall.  He wondered if his brother and sister had already met up with his parents by now.  He knew his mother and father wouldn’t be pleased if they had to search out anyone. 

*****

The car ride home was quiet,  Nick suspected that Ben was still thinking about the same thing he was, and it was confirmed when he saw the letter to Hermione his older brother was working on penning.  There was tension between Juley and their parents , after they had to go looking for her in the library. She sat between Nick and Ben moping about her two day grounding. 

When they got home however, whatever happened at the college was forgotten when there were three owls sitting at their window sill, each with a letter in their beaks, written in emerald ink. 

 


	2. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once he learns about where he came from, Nick can't stop thinking about it, and what will change.

They must have stared at the owls for more than a short moment before one go impatient and flew over impatiently and dropped one of the letters at their feet.  

“Pick it up” Juley said quietly.  “Don’t make them mad or they will  _ peck your eyes ou _ t”.  Not too long ago she had snuck into a film class and ended up watching Alfred’ Hitchcock’s The Birds, and ever since developed a horrible fear of birds of any kind. She had nightmares  and had ever since looked at birds with distrust.  

Nick reached forward to take another letter as his parents opened one.  It was addressed to Harry Potter, but it had his address and even his room listed on it.  He felt uneasy as he turned it over and opened it. He read through the letter with growing in-credulousness.

“This is a joke” he said , “it’s got to be” 

“Let’s go inside” Martin Granger said as his wife read through the letter with widened eyes and a hand over her mouth.  Their parents ushered them inside the house.  Nick looked up to see his older brother Ben still reading over it and whispering something under his breath.     
  
As they shut the door behind them, Nick looked up to his parents.

“You don’t seriously believe this do you?” he asked, “You seriously believe there’s a ….a school of magic?”  

“Come to the living room we’ve got something we need to tell you”  Nick shook his head and followed his parents.  Ben was still reading the letter and Nick stared at him. “Do you?” He couldn’t believe his older brother, one of the most intelligent and logically minded people he knew, would buy into this. 

“Well, is there any other explanation” Ben asked.    


"Yeah there is.  ESP”  Nick said.

“....so ..ESP is something you’re willing to believe, but magic is unheard of” Ben said skeptically.

“Yes”  Nick replied.

Their parents led them to the living room still holding the note, and all three of the siblings sat down waiting to hear what was so important about these letters.  

“We told you this not long ago Nick, but you were adopted from England when Ben was 2 and Juley was a baby.” Helene Granger started. 

“....what does this have to do with these letters?” Nick asked. He knew this and it didn’t bother him much.  After all plenty of people were adopted nowadays.  

“When we adopted you, one of the people at the home took us aside and told us that yours was an unusual case.  They seemed interested in..someone from overseas to adopt you specifically, and that someone from...from the school your birth parents went to would be contacting us at some point.”  His father explained. 

“What?” Nick’s mind seemed to have froze trying to process everything that was being said.  

“Your parents...your birth parents were murdered by a killer at large in England, and they wanted us to keep you safe, while things...settled there.  According to what we were told, you survived the attempt he made on your life and fled.  The attack on your parents ended a long killing streak of this man and his followers”

Nick instantly remembered all the things that had happened to him through childhood.  All the incidents of luck that had happened to him.  

“The man who tried to kill you.. Used magic to do it.  And you survived  with only that scar on your forehead”  Nick pressed his hand to his head, tracing the mysteriously shaped scared on his head.  He had it ever since he could remember, but could never remember why. The only thing he recalled if he really strained his memory was a flash of green light. 

“.....you really are lucky” Juley said quietly moving to hug him around the middle.  

“And,.. what about Harry Potter”  Nick asked, prying Juley off him.  

“That was your birth name, it seems.”  His mother said. 

“And….this school.  Is it letting us in because Nick is supposed to go to it?” Ben asked. “How will we pay for it?”

“We’ll be fine don’t worry.”   Their mother said looking to the letter again.  “According to the letter, the school accepts children of...um magical ability.”  

Nick didn’t protest this time.  He sat looking at his lap processing it all and finding everything clicking together.  

“Why didn’t I get a letter then” Juley asked.

“You’ll get one when you turn eleven, Juliet”  Their mother said, “Why don’t you go to your room and find something to do.” 

“But I want to-”

“Do you want to go out this weekend?”  Juley went quiet and took off for her room. Nick looked at the letter he was given, fixated on the name written on it.  

_ Harry Potter _

Would he be expected to answer to that?  Would he have to get used to a new name?

“So where is this school?” Ben asked.

As his mind accepted it there were so many more questions that opened up to him. “It’s in England”  

Nick looked up at that. “So….when does it start?” 

“Next fall” Their father says. “That gives us enough time to finish up your school year here in Virginia and make the trip to your grandparents’ house.  

“So we’re going?” Nick said, uncertain whether he felt excited, or he dreaded it.  

“Do you want to?”  Their parents looked at him.  He sighed and looked down at the letter again, looking over it. “We won’t make you go to this school if you don’t want to, Nick.  There’s certainly magical offerings here in the United States.:

He could say no.  He could say no, and stay in the place he grew up and let things stay mostly the same as they’ve always been.

_ But would it?  _

 Nick was stuck on that.  Would everything really be the same now that he knew this, and he knew where he could find all the answers and he gave it up?

“Why don’t you think about it over night. We don’t have to make a decision-”

“I want to”  Nick said stopping his father mid sentence. “I want to go to this...Hogwarts, place”  

“Why don’t you give it a night?” his mother suggested. 

“I’m not going to change my mind”He said.  Or at least, he hoped he wouldn’t.     

*****

That night, Nick felt restless.  It took a long time to go to sleep, thinking over everything he’d learned.  When he did sleep his dreams were full of things he had not dreamt about in years. A flying motorcycle, green lights, and for the first time- a high, cold cruel laugh.  He woke up sweating.   

He laid back and let his heart slow down, and thought about his choice.  Would learning the answers make this stop? Or would learning more make it worse?

*****

Despite the dream, Nick didn’t change his answer the next morning. He told his parents firmly that he wanted to go.  All through classes he  was distracted  and he found himself sketching the logo from the letter he saw yesterday. 

“What the heck is that thing?”  he looked up to see the boy in front of him, Timothy Beckett, staring at the drawing in his notebook.  Tim was his usual project partner in Math and Science projects.  He had a light complexion, blonde and freckles splattered across his nose.  

“Oh nothing?”

“Come on, it looks kind of cool”  Nick hesitated.  

“It….I’ll tell you later.”  He said.  Tim looked back to his paper before the teacher could accuse them of cheating.  

Sure enough at lunch Tim sat next to him with his friend Cass.  She was a dark skinned girl with wavy hair tied back in a ponytail 

“Tim says you had something to tell us”  Nick sighed. Tim and Cass were his only close friends at school.  He had known them since second grade because one of the most popular kids in class used to pick on all three of them. Nick was classified as a “nerd” while Tim was targeted because the Patterson was an idiot who thought anyone who made trips to the counselor regularly was ‘crazy’ or ‘retarded’  and Cass, of course, was black.  Mr. Patterson was a wealthy senator who tried desperately to get  votes from anyone he saw as ‘important people’ but made no effort to reign in his son’s bullying. He finally moved away when his father got a promotion and  sent his son to a better school. Even though Nick thought Patterson didn’t deserve any promotion at all, he was glad that his son was gone. 

Except until Henriette DuBois replaced him. With her annoyingly catty gossipy and passive aggressive methods of bullying and gossip spreading,  he found himself almost missing running away from Patterson. 

Nick nodded and moved to a corner of the cafeteria  and pulled the letter he got out of his pocket and showed it to them, explaining some of what he learned,in a hushed tones.  

He didn’t tell them everything, but since they knew of his “lucky” powers he might as well explain some of the magic he learned of quietly of course.    

“Woow” The two of them sat back almost speechless as he tucked the letter away.  

“Lucky you, you get to escape.” Cass said.  

“I bet magic school is awesome.  No math for one” Tim said. 

“I still can’t get used to the idea of another name”  He said.  

“Hey you can write us” Cass said. “You’ll always be Nick to us” 

“Thanks”  he paused. “....sorry I guess this probably sounds like me explaining why I’m about to leave you”

“Forget about it.  Who wouldn’t want to leave this dump” Cass said, sounding a bit envious. “You can write to us at least , right?” 

“Yeah.  I will”  he said. “And I’m finishing up this year, at least”  

“Awesome!” 

*****

The rest of that semester was spent with the Grangers packing up and making plans to leave Richmond.  His parents were keeping the house to move back to during the summer vacations, thankfully not moving away for good.  Still that didn’t stop him from trying to pack everything he couldn’t do away with for an entire year.  

His parents had started to reach out and learn whatever they could about magic.  They found a few people at the University who had connections to the magical community and explained things about the magical world to them. 

One of the Professors was Burchett, much to Nick’s shock and delight.  He showed the three children a bit of magic, clutching a pocket watch made of metal and wood.  Nick found himself wondering what might have happened if he had opened up to Professor Burchett about his and his siblings special powers.

“But! But Professor!” Juley asked after seeing him turn a rabbit into a hat and back, “.why is it that all our accidental magic was different?  I change my appearance and make the illusions, and Ben makes computers do things, and Nick is just...super lucky.”

Professor Burchett chuckled.  “Well for one, because you’re different people.  Nick is certainly lucky,” he winked at Nick, “but his summoning and accidental Apparition is actually pretty typical for a young wizard. His magic reacts to his needs for, say a quick escape or something as simple as a pencil when he forgot one. If you ask me, I’d say his special power is his ability to assess a situation and figure out what he needs.”  

“So the power was inside me all along” Nick asked with an amused snort.

“Something like that.  You also have quick reflexes, I’ve seen you playing out in the field sport, and those goalie reflexes of yours are something to marvel at. That is something that will help you in spell casting , once you know the right spells to use” 

“Dueling?” Nick asked he recalled, remembering his father’s history lessons and the tales of duels in the days of the founders, which often involved death.

“You probably won’t have to worry about that for a long time yet” The science professor  said, assuring his parents more than him, probably.  

“Does this school have classes on it?” Nick asked, thinking it sounded like something he would be good at. 

“Nick, why don’t you take time learning magic before fighting with it” His mother said.  

“It can’t hurt”  Nick said, recalling the story they told him about the murderer who killed his parents. “Someone killed my biological parents and tried to kill me, don’t you think I should be prepared?”

“There were classes on it at Ilvermony” Professor Burchett mused, “But I can’t speak for Hogwarts. I do agree with your parents. You need to know what you’re doing before you get in a fight.” 

“Besides , I’d think that by the time you get to Hogwarts you might find yourself too busy with Quidditch tryouts.  They could use reflexes like yours.”     


“What’s quidditch?” Nick and Ben asked at the same time. Juley snickered. 

“A funny word , that’s what” She said. Professor Burchett pulled out what seemed to be some sort of mat and placed a few figurines of people on broomsticks. 

“They fly on broomsticks?” Nick shook his head. 

“More often over there. Here they seem to have gone out of fashion except for Quidditch and Quadpot”  Burchett explained. He started explaining how the game worked and as he explained the small players moved on their own and demonstrated.  Nick heard his mother suck in breath sharply as the bludgers nearly hit a player.

“They have safety equipment, don’t they?” She asked. 

“Yes, they do”  Burchett assured. “He’ll be fine.  Especially with his skills and build.  Just perfect for a seeker”  He pointed to the players who dove for a small ball with wings.   Nick stared transfixed as  one of the seekers grabbed the small ball and flew up holding it in victory.  Nick ate well enough, but he had always been skinny and good at outrunning trouble.  

“Does Hogwarts have technology?” Ben asked.

“Unfortunately no...it tends to not work due to the sheer buildup of magic there, and the English Ministry has never...well they don’t put much stock in non-maj things like technology.  They have a tendency to throw magic at problems until it sticks.”  

Ben looked disappointed. “However there is some magical technology you might find interesting.”

“What about me” Juley waved her hand impatient with having been ignored for too long.  

“You, kiddo, are what they call a Metamorphagus.  They’re fairly common in old families over there, though it happens in non-magic families as well.” Burchett said.  “Assuming you’ve had these abilities since birth?”

“She has,  when she was a baby,  her eye color had a habit of changing, and her hair seemed to go darker very quickly, growing brown by the time she was two.”  

“Interesting.” Burchett mused, “Metapmorphagi born to non-maj tend to take a bit to be able to fully control their ability as they become aware of it.  By the time she was toddler she must have been doing more with it”

“Oh yeah” Ben and Nick said without hesitation as Juley glared at them.  

“What about the illusions?” Her mother asked. “Is that...normal for a witch?”

“Oh yes.  Projecting illusions is common in young witches and wizards with runaway imaginations.  The magic conjures the images that the mind comes up with.  Paired with a metamorphmagus that’s definitely going to be an interesting combinations.”  He gave their parents a look that seemed to assure they were in for some interesting years in the future. 

*****

As the year started drawing to a close, Nick enjoyed all the time with Tim and Cass that he could get before they were to move.  They traded addresses, emails and phone numbers long ago and on the last day of school they all wrote in each others yearbooks, promising to keep in touch.  Word that the Grangers were leaving got around as well as rumors of Nick and Ben going to a boarding school. Before long rumors were going around that they were going to anything from a super fancy genius school to a school for crazy people.  

Henriette looked over at them before declaring that Nick was going back to the crazy home his parents came from.    
  
“Hopefully you’ll end up at a different one, then.” Nick replied, before heading to his bus.  He really didn’t care what rumors were left here about him.  He was looking forward to, and dreading what laid ahead at this Hogwarts place.  

 


	3. Williamsburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and his siblings go shopping for school supplies.

Once school ended it was all packing boxes and getting prepared to go to England, for the most part.  All three siblings were packing all their favorite things and clothes. Their departure was scheduled for the end of June. However there was a day scheduled for the family to go up to Williamsburg to a magic shopping center that Burchett had told them about.   

They were planning to buy school supplies there.  Burchett had told them how wand-makers in the United States had drifted toward using dual wood wands for more variety and it had since become the new trend.   Nick looked forward to learning what wand he could get. As they drove down to Williamsburg, he looked over the list of supplies.  Ben was looking at his own which had additional materials he had to read to make it into second year.

“Ohh man this is a lot” Ben said, looking through it.  Nick leaned over to get a look.  Ben had twice the books he had, for both first and second year.  

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing wrong with getting in first year”  Their mother said.

Ben still looked uncertain.  

“You can get a broom at least” Nick said pointing out the note that said that he couldn’t. Ben glared at him.

“You _know_ how I feel about heights”  he said. Nick was the only one of his siblings who didn’t have a fear of heights.  In fact he loved being up high.  His siblings however tended to hate it. Juley looked over from the CD player she was listening to.  

“That’s one thing that can make you stand out from us” She said “You’re the only one who will fly a broom!”

“Fantastic.  The Granger who’s not a chicken.  That’s my legacy.” he said earning a nudge in both sides.  Worth it.   They pulled into what looked like a pub and grill called the Crooked Eagle. Burchett had told them that the Crooked Eagle was the entrance to the Williamsburg Magic Outlet.  Behind there they would find an entrance to a mall full of magical shops.  

Their parents told them to stay close as they made their way in.

“Can we eat there?” Juley asked. “I bet the food must be delicious, made with magic!”

“If it’s made by magic I’d be worried because it means they didn’t hire anyone who could cook” Nick said.  

“That’s enough” Their father said, cutting off an argument before it started. When they walked in Nick had to take a moment to take it all in. Nobody stood at the front desk but a quill moved on a piece of parchment before a girl in an apron walked up.  The inside looked like old fashioned wood with a stove fire crackling in the background and in a kitchen space a cauldron sat on a stove stirring itself.  Small wrinkly beings in aprons carried trays of food and handed them out to people with a snap of the fingers.    
“How can I help y’all today?”  

“Oh we’re just passing through.”  The girl nodded and led them to a door at the back of the shop and she took out a thin carved stick and tapped the door.  It swung open revealing the inside of a mall full of people wearing cloaks and carrying cauldrons. Security guards in uniform rode around on hover scooters operated by magic.  

The small family looked at the scene in awe before stepping inside the building and walking towards what appeared to be a bank called Gringotts.  They had been told that this was where they could exchange their money for wizard money.

There was a plaque outside that read a sort of freeform poem that all three of the Granger children set quick to deciphering.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

“Well I’ve read plenty of ‘stealing is prosecuted by law’ and ‘we have security cameras’ warnings, but this one’s new” Nick said,

“They wanted to go the extra mile”  Ben said with a grin.  When they entered , the very elaborate building they found humans, and what appeared to be goblins walking around. The Grangers approached one of the counters, their father holding a note that came with the letter they got.    
  
“Hello we’re here to exchange some..ah non maj money for wizard money and….to access..” he pulled out the note and handed it to the suspicious looking goblin behind the desk. “this...particular vault.”

The goblin looked the note over for what seemed like a long time before looking up and giving a nod, stepping down from behind the counter. “Very well follow me.”   He led them to a pair of carts that led downwards.  Seeing the look of horror on Juley and Ben’s faces the goblin added, “Don’t worry you can’t fall out”

They reluctantly got in the carts ,and even their parents looked cautious. Once everyone was in  it raced ahead.  Nick could see the whites of his brother and sister’s knuckles as they sped down a hill and up to a vault when it made a sudden stop.  “The vault.”

Ben and Juley fell back looking shocked and sick while Nick got out and helped them up.  The goblin opened the vault and revealed that it was filled with gold.

“Mr. Potter” The goblin nodded at Nick and he looked back at the gold, stunned. This was all his.

“You don’t need to take all of it at once, Nick.” his father said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Nick just nodded and stared a bit taking it all in.

“Whoooa” Ben and Juley stared at the piles of gold.

“I wanna swim in it” Juley said quietly.

“Not if you want to spend the rest of your life in there, you don’t” The goblin said with a nasty grin.  

Nick stepped forward and took the bag that the goblin offered him.  He scooped as much of it as he could get into it.  “Do I get another bag?”

“Nick, try to leave some left.”

“I will. There’s plenty there”  Nick stuffed two bags full of gold before he stepped back.   “Besides, my birthday’s coming up right?”

“Birthday presents don’t count if you buy them for yourself” Juley said.  

“Juliet, leave your brother alone.”  Nick stuffed away the bags and got back in the carts with everyone else. They sped back up to the top and not long after they got there, his parents got the money they exchanged.  Before they stepped away, the goblin burned the note that his parents had given him before.

“Mr. Dumbledore requests that you do not let your son’s identity get out.”  He said gravely.  

Nick felt even more confused.  They addressed his letters with “Harry Potter” but then told _him_ not to tell anyone.  Where was the sense in that?

As they left the bank, their parents took the two boys’ lists and looked over them beginning to wander out into the mall.

“What do they mean not let your identity get out?” Juley asked.

“His birth name” Ben said.  

“Doesn’t matter.” Nick shrugged. “It’s not the name I know anyway.  I was worried I would have everyone calling me that.”   He self consciously flattened his bangs over his forehead.  

“Lucky again!”  As they walked around the mall the sights got weirder and weirder.  People dressed in very strange hats and some wearing capes along with regular clothes  Kids skated around on shoes that hovered above the ground while security guards stopped kids riding on hoverboards.  

They passed by a shop with broom in the front window, the ‘Nimbus 2000’ . Nick found himself staring at it with many other young wizard boys, until Ben pulled him along.  He imagined himself riding it around a field like one of the figurines Burchett showed them.

“Hey….earth to Nick!”

“Nicodemus Granger!”  That snapped him out of it. “You were starting to lag behind.”

“Sorry..” he said.

“We found the robe shop” Juley pointed at a sign hanging in front of them.  He followed his parents in a large  department shop that had several mannequins with flowing robes as well as eccentric outfits.  

Wide eyed, Juley whispered “I have found my people”  

Nick laughed and shook his head as they found a section for ‘junior boys’  and his parents first approached them.

“Oh...Hogwarts?  Huh” The lady at the desk mused. “We don’t usually get requests for Hogwarts robes.  But don’t worry we’ll find something for you” She led them to a section of plain black robes.  “Luckily for you, they have a very traditional style.  You’ll have to get them mended specifically for Hogwarts at a place there, but we can get you the basic robe  She waved her hand and two robes enveloped Nick and Ben.  

“Hmmm…”  A pair of tape measures floated up and measured their legs and arms nearly every part of them before the woman snapped her fingers calling them back and waved the robes off.  

“Perfect”  She folded up the two robes and put them in a bag.  The sales lady was very helpful in showing Mr. and Mrs Granger how to pay.  

“Thank you so much”

“No problem, my in laws are non maj. Have a nice day!”   As they walked out carrying their bags,Ben pointed out another shop further down.

“We should probably get all our books taken care of.” he said.  The book shop looked a bit like a Barnes and Noble, except for the floating books and the small beings pushing around the carts.  Juley quickly took off to explore, and Nick followed Ben navigating the store.  They passed books on hexes and curses which Ben seemed to edge away from. Nick looked over titles like ‘Magical Weapons Of The Southeast’  and ‘The Essential Companion To Talismans’.  He flipped through some of the books with moving diagrams of wizards casting spells.  

Ben buried himself in a book called “Magical Technology through the Ages’ while Nick looked at books on broom sports and their rules.

“Boys...I think I found your schoolbooks.” Their father gestured at the ‘textbook’ section in a few rows of ‘school textbooks’.    
  
“Oh..” Nick and Ben both looked at each other, highly disappointed.  

“Well...keep reading for now, we need to find your sister”  Nick nodded and buried himself back in the broom sports book.  

Nick eventually put his book back and started looking through the textbooks, recognizing multiple titles from his letter. Ben followed him, looking through all the books. 

“There’s no way I’m going to be able to read all this by the summer.”

“Why don’t you just...you know...stay in first year with me?” Nick asked. “I’m sure people will understand if you’re coming from a different school.  Trying to learn a whole year’s worth in a summer is ridiculous”

“But..if I’m held back-”  
  
“You’re not held back, and if anybody gives you trouble they’ll answer to me” Nick said.  

“...I guess”

“Well if you want to read the whole shelf…”

“Shut up” Ben grumbled.

“I’m _serious._  You’re not going to be able to learn if you try and cram.You know what mom and dad say, it never works.” Nick picked out some of his books. Soon after their parents came back with their sister , holding a few books.  They picked out their books, Ben seemingly deciding to stay in first year.  He added one more book to his pile, the technology book he was looking at earlier.  

They left the bookshop with handfuls of books.  

“Ben, Nick looooook!” Juley waved her new books, one on unicorns and one on magical crystals.  “They have a book on UNICORNS”  She said bouncing on her heels.  “I can’t wait to see Hermione and show _her_!”  

“Yeah well, they’re not going to be like those rainbow puke pictures on your notebook.” Ben said

“Lisa Frank isn’t rainbow puke it’s _beautiful_ ”  

“It’s rainbow puke” Both Ben and Nick said.

“UUUGH BOYS!”  Juley walked on the other side of them for the next two shops, where they bought two pewter cauldrons.   The next few shops were rather boring and the apothecary smelled so bad that all three of them ran out holding their noses.  Their mother was furious, lecturing them about how she was completely embarrassed by their behavior. .

“Helene, let’s be real it smelled awful in there”  Their father chuckled.

“Still they could have behaved with a little decorum, instead of running out and acting like..like..”

“Children?” Their father suggested with a laugh, They passed by a food court and their parents stopped.

“Ugh Martin please”

“Oh come on…” She shook her head as he turned back asking if they wanted anything to eat,  

“Yeah!”  The three kids led the way into the alley of restaurants.  There were no McDonalds or Chik Fil A’s.  What there was, was McHallister’s,  The Cracked Cauldron, and the Lucky Leprechaun, among others.  There was a stall full of apple themed treats and cream filled cauldrons, as well as a place selling ‘Old Fashioned Butterbeer.  Nick was at a loss for what to choose.

“The Lucky Leprechaun!”

“The Cracked Cauldron looks better”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Let’s go to the Cracked Cauldron” Nick said.  “It looks better”  They headed towards that direction as Juley looked back at the Lucky Leprechaun.

“You just like it because it has a colorful mascot”

“No!”  

“Oh I bet you just love Haggis then.  That’s sheep stomach by the way”

“That’s Scottish” Ben said.  Nick rolled his eyes, wondering how Ben expected anyone to think he wasn’t smart. He was annoyingly so.

They had conventional offerings like cheeseburgers and fries but also thinks like butterbeer and unusually flavored apple ciders.  

Nick and Ben both tried the butterbeer and while Juley got the caramel apple cider, declaring it her new favorite thing in the world.  

“I hope they have this at Hogwarts” Nick said, sipping it.  

“I’ll take this over McDonald's any day” Ben agreed.   .

“When are we getting to wands?” Nick asked.  He couldn’t stop staring at all the people waving wands and wishing he had one.  Some people seemed to only use their hands while others actually had physical wands, Nick swore he saw a lady tap her umbrella and summon something over to her.  

“We can do that after we eat.”

“And pets? We get pets right” Juley asked.

“Juley, a pet is a huge responsibility”  

“But - I’m almost 10!  I got a Girl Scouts patch from the animal shelter!  I can raise a pet”  

“We’ll see when you’re older.  Nick and Ben can get something if they wish”  Nick considered briefly that he might want a pet, but he put that to the back of his mind. All the way out of the food court he had his mind fixed on wands, and he noticed all the people walking around with them.  Some even had what one might call a scepter, long decorated, and specially carved wands.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked. “You keep groaning like you’re in pain”  

“I am not!” Nick snapped.  They walked up to a store that one could easily mistake for a shoe store, it was full of rows of long boxes.  It took Nick a moment to realize it was a wand shop.  

“Hello how can we help you?” The perky sales wizard asked.

“Hi we’re here to get wands for our sons” The wizard eyed Juley looking surprised. “Only your sons?”

“...oh well..we didn’t realize” The sales wizard laughed.  “No problem.  We sell wands to the younger set, usually with a spell cap that keeps them from casting anything too dangerous before they reach school age.  It keeps magical accidents low. We’ll take care of these guys and then work out the kiddo here, come on”  He led them to a row of wands and started handing Ben wands to try out.

“What do I..”

“Swish it”

“Oh ...uh…..” Ben waved a wand handed to him and something shook and fell off a shelf.

"No...no..how about...uh….this one”  They went through a couple more before Ben was handed a wand with a spiral of something dark and soft almost like fur around the handle  “Wampus cat hair beech and cedar mix , 10 inches.”  

“It feels...warm”

“That's always a good sign” The sales wizard looked excited.  With a flick a bright laser like light flickered out of the end.

“Well that is an interesting mix. Beech usually chooses wizards that are wise or have lots of experience.  Cedar usually favors wizards and witches with a special knack for perception.”  The sales wizard explained.  “It’s fairly flexible, usually meaning someone who is open to change.”  

“It knows your love of Star Wars and laser tag, Ben, it was meant to be”  Nick teased.

“Ha ha. Your turn”

Nick went through a whole row, before the sales wizard started looking panicky. “Oh.. we’ll ahh we’ll find something for you.”  

They went through another row and Nick was starting to feel like he was a hopeless case.  Maybe he wasn’t as magic as his siblings after all.  However as they went up to the desk to see what was in the back Nick found himself drawn to a package he saw lying behind the desk.  He went over to give it a closer look as it seemed to pull at him, so much he couldn't think of anything else.  A sense of warmth came from it.

“Nick, get back over here. You're not supposed to be back there!” His father said.  

He ignored it noticing a note on the package.

“Um..”

“Hey..” he recognized the name written on the note. Dumbledore.  “Didn’t the guy at the bank mention a Dumbledore?”

“Nicodemus-”

“We just got that in a week ago” The sales wizard said.  “I...guess it can’t hurt to try”  He walked over and unwrapped the package revealing a fairly dark wand and handed it to Nick.

He took it, feeling a warmth in his fingers.  It was intense but pleasant.  He flicked it and sparks of gold and silver flew out of it.  

“Well...that’s...interesting” Even his parents looked stunned.

“I’m sorry ...I swear I didn’t mean to snoop , it….just felt like ...I was drawn to it.”

“Oh no problem. You probably were.” The sales wizard said with a laugh. “That’s…” he looked at the note. “Hmmm… Holly and Cypress….and...well”

“What?” Nick asked.”What does mine mean?”

“It’s said that those with Holly choose people with a dangerous quest ahead of them, prone to anger..  Cypress….often chooses those who are self sacrificing and would walk toward death for those they love”  He noted the look of concern on his parents’ faces. “Of course...that’s no guarantee they will have to! Your son has a very noble spirit, Mr. and Mrs…”

“Granger”  Their father said.  

“And the core, well it’s from the tail of the familiar of Dumbledore himself”  

“...Dumbledore’s familiar”  Nick looked down at it, in awe.  “Who’s Dumbledore?”  

“The headmaster of Hogwarts, of course”  Nick’s eyes widened.  

There was a moment of tense silence before the wizard spoke again.  

“Well onto the little lady then..sorry for keeping you waiting” they moved to a corner of the store and the wizard started looking for a certain wand in particular. “I think...if my theory is right, I have just the one for you.”  He picked one up and handed it to her.

With a look of glee Juley gave the wand a dramatic wave and it erupted in colorful ribbons.  Nick and Ben applauded, along with their parents.

“This is a combination of hazel and pine.  Hazel tends to reflect a wizard or witch’s emotional state, and works best for those who learn to manage their emotions.  It does have a tendency to shoot off when it’s owner gets upset.  Be careful of that.  It’s also very loyal, especially when paired with unicorn hair which this one is-”

“I have unicorn hair in my wand?” Juley squealed holding the wand close.

“Yep.  And the other wood is pine,  Pine wands prefer to be used creatively and usually wielded by those who are quite a character.  It also tends to chose those with long lives. Don’t let it get bored or it may just shoot off or explode.”

Juley nodded. “Don’t worry I’ve got lots of plans!”

“Good. Now ...uh I need to take that for a moment so I can put a cap on it.”  Juley pouted and reluctantly handed over the wand.  They went to the front desk to pay.  

“Well now that we know the wood and make of your wand we can adapt it to whatever you need. A walking stick, a watch, a scepter”  

“I’ll just take a wand”  Nick said.

“Can I try the pocketwatch?” Ben asked.

“Alright then.  Just put your address here and you should get it within the week.”

“Ugh are you _serious_?” Nick groaned.

“Nick, calm down.”  Their mother said.   “I still need to have words with you about that stunt you pulled-”

“Ma’am...you shouldn’t blame your son.  Wands are very mysterious, but powerful things, that know exactly where they need to go.  It’s very possible that your son was drawn to it”  he explained.   His mother looked puzzled but seemed to accept it. “And it’s a good thing too, We had _no_ idea what we were supposed to do with it, except blending the holly with cypress”  

“Oh well then” She said, still a bit confused.   They left the shop , sadly wandless once the forms were signed.  His parents seemed to be wondering how on earth this Dumbledore knew where to find them, and send the wand materials.  Nick couldn’t help wondering what else he might know.

“Well that’s it for now.  There’s pet shops in England I’m sure.” Their father started herding them toward the exit.

Nick barely remembered much from the next week other than packing and waiting for his wand.


	4. Dumbledore

The move out day came shortly after their wands came in the mail, along with a wand holster for each.  Nick had his strapped to his person at all times. Burchett told them where to get luggage that could hold everything they needed, and offered to charm their luggage for them.  

So on the morning of July 1st they were in the airport with their charmed luggage in the terminal, waiting for their flight to land.  Their mother stopped to fix Nick’s hair as they waited.  “I swear it never lies flat”  She sighed before giving up.

“ _ Moom _ , I’ll be fine”  he said pulling away.  

“I just want you to look presentable.”  She said.  

“To see Uncle Walter and Aunt Judy?” Nick asked. 

“To meet your new teachers too” His mother reminded him. 

“Do they have meet the teacher nights?” Juley asked looking  up from her breakfast smoothie. “I want to go with you guys to see it, since I’ll be going next year”  

“Juley, I don’t think English schools work quite the same as ours” Their father said with a chuckle. 

“But I want to see Hogwarts!” She pouted.  

“You will...in time” he patted her back. She leaned against him still sipping.

“I hate waiting for things”  Nick had to agree with her as he looked out the window,wishing the plane would arrive faster. It took thirty more minutes until it landed and then it had to unload and they had to wait to get on.  By the time they were on the plane he just wanted to sleep. 

The flight would have been unbearably long if Nick hadn’t been on it before when visiting family previously.  He slept a good deal and then played tons of hangman and tic tac toe with Juley and Ben before turning to his gameboy and working on grinding through the gyms in Pokemon Ruby Red.   By the time they were starting to land he was falling asleep again.  

“Wake up we’re in London”  His brother nudged him awake.   

“Wha?  Oh”  Nick sleepily pulled himself up and started following his family and the crowd to get off. He yawned as he pulled his rolling suitcase out of the terminal gate as the light of the airport filtered in. He couldn’t get to a bed fast enough. 

However before he could get any farther into the airport he was nearly knocked backward by something that lunged forward and embraced him. 

“Nick!”  Hermione’s voice called out. He pulled himself up and shook his head trying to get back his composure. 

“Whoa… Hermione, next time give me a warning!” He said, putting his glasses back on, and moving his hair to cover his scar.   

“Sorry” She stepped back. “I’ve been excited to see you since we got a visit from teachers at Hogwarts. It was a bit hard to swallow but-”

“You got teachers from Hogwarts?” Ben asked wide eyed. 

“Well...yes…” Hermione said. “We got a visit from a Proffessor McGonagall and this morning-” Hermione looked up as her parents waved her over to them.  “....oh”

“This morning…?” Nick asked.  

“I shouldn’t be telling you this but, the Headmaster visited our house and said he wanted to wait for you to arrive.”  

Nick’s eyes widened.  Did the headmaster just expect to surprise them when they got home from a cross country trip? That was the second time Nick couldn’t help but wonder what this Dumbledore was doing, before he even met him it was giving Nick a weird feeling. That feeling when something just wasn’t quite right. 

“I thought I’d save you the shock” Hermione said. 

“Thanks” Nick said. Ben and Juley seemed excited but he just felt uneasy now, burning with questions but uncertain if he was ready for the answers.  The two families made their way out of the terminal and to baggage claim.  Their specially charmed luggage seemed to make it through intact.  

It was quite boring waiting for their parents to get a rental car, but Nick didn’t mind having the time to think through what he was going to say, while Ben and Hermione caught up sharing everything that had happened recently.

“Hey Nick?

“Yeah?”

“Are you all right?” Hermione asked, “you’re rather quiet” 

“Just...digesting everything. I guess” he said. “It all still feels weird.”:  

“Isn’t it exciting though?” Hermione said, “Now that we understand what’s going on.”  

“I suppose.” Nick said, “it’s just i got new abilities and a new identity” 

“Oh well, about that” Hermione said lowering her voice, “I was reading some books and you’re mentioned in a few books about the rise and fall of the dark arts-”

Nick felt something explode inside of him, and he got up and removed himself from the situation before he said anything he’d regret.

“I don’t think that’s what he needed to hear right now” He heard Ben say. 

*****

They were all tired as they made their way home.  Walter Granger offered to drive them but Martin waved him off insisting he just needed a cuppa. Nick avoided talking the whole way home trying not to think about everything that had just fallen on his shoulders.  He remembered wanting something to make him stand out from his siblings  but now that he had it, he missed feeling invisible.  

He supposed he should feel excited about being important enough to be in history books.  But it wasn’t him that was in them.  It was this Harry Potter kid, who was famous for surviving a curse that killed his family.  It was a target on his back. Who knew if this killer wouldn’t show up again?

Though he had to admit he was curious about why.  Why was his family targeted. Where they some kind of wizard secret agents with information that might put the country in jeopardy? Was he sent somewhere else out of some kind of witness protection program? 

As they drove up to the Granger house, Nick was fighting dread and anticipation. He looked up at the house he knew for so long, visited on the holidays.  Now it held an uncertain future for him. 

The children all filed out of the car quietly.  Hermione was nervous to say anything else to Nick after his outburst earlier.  He could tell, as her interactions with him were awkward.     
  
“Hermione… don’t sweat it okay. I didn’t mean to snap earlier, I’m just dealing with a lot right now.” he said. “I’m not mad at you”

She nodded, still pink in the face.  They all walked in to find an elderly man in robes  waiting for them and reading a book. “Oh hello again Mr. Granger.  I must say you have quite an impressive library here.”

“Thank you” Uncle Walter sounded somewhat unnerved that Dumbledore had spent all this time here.  “Nick, this is Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster.”

Dumbledore set down the book and approached the ten year old. “It’s nice to meet you, Nicodemus is it?”

“I prefer Nick” Nick said.  The man nodded.

“Nick then, I trust you have questions for me” Oh he had questions all right.

“What’s the deal with Harry Potter, why did someone go after my parents, why me? Why don’t you want me to keep my identity secret?  Why was it so important you had to wait in my Aunt and Uncle’s house?”  Dumbledore did not seem bothered by his tone, if he was he didn’t show it. He chuckled. 

“Well that’s quite a bit I have to answer for. I will say the first is a complicated question.  Lord Voldemort had reason to believe that your parents and you posed a danger to him, and he sought to eliminate it.  Obviously and quite thankfully he did not succeed as you stand here before us. As such, keeping you safe is the top priority in our efforts to take Voldemort down.  Many people, believe that Harry Potter died sometime between your parents-”

“My biological parents” Nick said.  He never let anyone suggest that his biological parents were his ‘real’ parents and he wasn’t about to start now. 

“Yes of course’ Dumbledore nodded. “Now….for the sake of your safety , I see no problem to challenge this notion.  If they do not believe Harry Potter is alive, we have the element of surprise on our side. “

“Sir….Nick is a child ….what role do you expect him to play” Nick’s mother asked.

“For now?  To live , and more will become evident in time.  I regrettably am not one of those fortunate enough to see glimpses into the future.”

“Witches and wizards can see the future?” Juley gasped.

“Juliet!  Not now” Both Nick’s parents said.

“Yes  some.  Now as I was saying, he will attend Hogwarts under the name he has lived under for ten years. There are ways of concealing giveaways like that scar of his, which I will lend to you. We will see how long his identity can go unknown to the wizarding public. That is all i needed to tell you for now.  I left some materials and your tickets on the dining room table.  I bid you all  a good day and look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts. ”  

Nick could understand Dumbledore’s plan of secrecy.  It was impressively clever in fact. Make Harry Potter known, it paints a target on his back.  He still wondered why these wizards thought he was so important in fighting this Voldemort.  Did he really have some luck powers like so many people thought?  Or some other secret powers he didn’t know about.   

However those questions went unanswered as he, and his siblings were sent to catch up on sleep, with the promise of visiting the wizarding shops in Diagon Alley the next day.  

 


End file.
